Various types and configurations of exercise devices have been developed to provide the user with an aerobic workout. Such devices include, for example, treadmills, stepping machines, cycling devices, rowing devices, etc. However, an exercise device has not been developed which includes a base unit having a support surface in which discrete portions or regions of the support surface light up to elicit a response or activity (i.e., walking, running, jumping, etc.) to provide a workout of the lower body, and which further includes features that simultaneously provide a workout of the upper body. Additionally, an exercise device has not been developed which provides a realistic simulation of the activity of jumping rope to provide a workout of the lower body, and which further includes features that simultaneously provide a workout of the upper body. Furthermore, an exercise device has not been developed for use in association with activities involving walking, running or jumping to provide a workout of the lower body while providing feedback via a number of position sensors to verify the user's performance of such activities, and which further includes features that simultaneously provide a workout of the upper body.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved exercise device including features for simultaneously working out the upper and lower body. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and non-obvious manner.